


La La Land Medley

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, La La Land, M/M, getting caught, heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Scott kept messing up the La La Land Medley take. What happens when Mitch gets fed up with it?





	La La Land Medley

The director sighed as he called for take number ten. Scott had messed up the scene after the kiss scene every single time and because we wanted to get this all in one shot we had to keep starting over. I don’t know why he keeps messing this up but everyone is starting to get tired and grouchy. 

We did the scene again and I jumped into his arms kissing him again. Every take I could always feel him trying to contain a smile, I broke the kiss again and he spun me around. He put me down and the scene kept going for longer than Scott had let it before, making everyone get their hopes up. Until Kirstie tripped that is. Meaning we would have to start over...again. I glanced over my shoulder at Scott and he was smiling as he said something in Kirstin’s ear. She rolled her eyes as she responded. 

I got back into position as Scott spoke to another person in the next scene before he sat back at the piano that he would pretend to play. The scene went again and Scott and I kissed, and the scene continued. Then, oddly enough the person he talked to before the cameras rolled again clearly messed up and put something where it shouldn’t have been. Starting the scene over. Again. The director called for a cut and a fifteen minute break. 

Scott went up to the girl who messed up and said something to her. She acknowledged him, but seemed pretty upset with him. He was looking around for another person to talk to, and I called out for him before he could. Sorry Scott, I figured out your game. 

“Scott?” I called. 

He lifted his eyebrows in question when he looked at me. I tossed my head towards the door indicating I wanted him to go with me. He followed me out the door, down the hall and into another room. I closed the door behind me. He didn’t think anything of it.

Before he could sit on the couch in the room I grabbed either sides of his face and pulled him down to me, kissing him again. He instantly drank me up, like dry skin finally getting some lotion. I pulled away and let go of him. 

“Are you happy now? Please stop messing up the scene, everyone is tired,” I said. 

I turned to leave the room and to get a snack before the director called us again for filming. I got the door open about an inch before Scott grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I should have known I wouldn’t get away that easily. He pushed me up against the door, slamming it shut at the same time he slammed his mouth to mine again. 

I let him kiss me, and I didn’t hate it. In fact I have had feelings brewing in my chest over this tall blonde for a very long time, but couldn’t bring myself to do anything about it. He squatted down a little, bringing his hands to the back of my knees, and hiking me up so my legs were wrapped around his torso. I was pinned against him and the door and he was hungrily kissing me. I kissed him back, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. It wasn’t slow and sweet, it was fast and heated, getting sloppy as time went on.

He put his hands under my butt and walked me over to the couch. He didn't throw me on the couch as I had been expecting. He sat down, so now I was straddling him. I could tell this was his way of giving me a way out without verbally telling me it's okay to leave. I thought about it for a second, but i decided against it, I wanted this. 

I put my hands on his shoulders slowly pushed him to the left. He understood my motions and slid, letting me cover him. I liked being dominant in the lead up to the good stuff. It has always been a hobby of mine to drive them absolutely crazy so they’ll drive me into the mattress later. Never once has it failed. 

I ran my hands down his side and back up his chest, while both of his hands were wrapped around my face. I caught him bottom lip in my teeth, and gently bit it, sucking it after to rid it of the sting I knew could be there. He took a sharp breath in through his nose, and I knew he liked my movements. His hands moved from their safe place and went as far down my torso as they could possibly go. 

He made what he would call a ‘risky move’ and brushed his tongue along my bottom lip. I responded by shoving my tongue so far down his throat his hands tightened on my waist. There was no fighting for dominance as there usually was, just pleasure. He moved his hands up and ran them under my tan cardigan, pushing it off my body and letting it fall in a pool of brown and red on the floor. 

I subconsciously started grinding my hips down into his, making him grunt in the back of his throat. He put his left hand on the side of my head and started pulling it almost, and I realized that he wanted to be on top. We swiftly changed positions and his hands were roaming more. He was supporting himself on his knees so he wasn’t crushing me. He knees right next to my hips on either side, our hips still grinding together. The grinding caused grunting to happen from both of us, and the kiss to get sloppier. 

I pushed his blue button up off his shoulders and he took the rest off, both of us now in our white t-shirts. He moved to my neck, kissing it until he found a spot he liked and staying there, no-so-gently sucking it. I took this moment to catch my breath, and I grabbed hold of his hips, making him grind into me harder. 

We both knew what we wanted, and Scott was really eager to make it happen. His hands flew to my belt, as his lips went back to mine, kissing me again and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I eagerly accepted both. Scott got my belt undone and he started working on the button behind it. 

Suddenly we were interrupted by the door flying open. 

“I’ll check to see if they’re in here,” Kirstie called down the hallway. 

She looked inside as we separated and gasped, turning and shutting the door behind her as she yelled:

“They’re not in there,” down the hall again. 

Scott looked at me and kissed me one more time, before getting off me. He put his shirt back on as I put my belt back together. He handed me my cardigan as I shifted on the couch to reach it. He was fixing his hair when I could hear him mumble under his breath: 

“We better do the next scene in the first shot.” 

And lucky for us, we did.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
